


Self-Indulgent Challenge

by mols



Series: Ikemen Stories [6]
Category: League of Legends, Wannabe Challenge (Visual Novel), イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dominant Eve, Eating out, F/F, F/M, Floor Sex, KDA Universe - Freeform, Masturbation, Pegging, SIN Challenge, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smug Swain, Some Humor, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: 11 - Shingen and you can't keep your hands from each other.12 - Playing with fire, or at least with Evelynn.13 - Hideyoshi confesses that he likes to be ass stimulated. So you peg him.16 - An one on one session with the Noxian General.17 - You find yourself in intimate contact with Biho (I promise it isn't non-con)22 - You and Comte are enjoying a time together when "something" interrupts you.
Relationships: Biho Kang/Reader, Comte de Saint-Germain (Ikemen Vampire)/Reader, Evelynn (League of Legends)/Reader, Jericho Swain/Reader, Takeda Shingen/Reader, Toyotomi Hideyoshi/Reader
Series: Ikemen Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910494
Kudos: 62





	1. Shingen/Reader - 11 - "Craving you"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these for the SIN Challenge launched by Venulus (thank you for the idea and your stories <3) and it has very little editing since I'm doing a fic per day without any planning. But I really enjoyed writing these, and I hope you all like them too.
> 
> ~~~Btw, if any reader would like to make a request or give me a prompt to write to this NSFW challenge, just gimme a comment here or on my blog teatimemols.tumblr.com~~~~
> 
> Ps: check the sexual themes on each chapter's summary so you can know which fics fit your tastes! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Smut with feelings?  
> Fandom: Ikemen Sengoku  
> Pairing: Shingen/Reader  
> Warnings: Semi-Public Sex, Fingering, Dirty Talk, Ground Sex lol  
> Words: ~1.2k

You and Shingen got the habit of watching the stars from his garden.

You two lay down on the grass side by side while he points you the constellations. You may never be that deep into astrology or astronomy, but you enjoy imagining the things people would’ve seen on them to come up with those names.

For some reason, though, you can’t keep your hands from each other tonight.

Of course, you and Shingen have been in love for a while now and you’re as passionate about this relationship as you’ve always been but, sometimes, it just feels like you crave the smell of his skin more than normal.

He chuckles:

“Baby, if you keep it on we’ll not be able to stop,” Shingen flashes a smile and you blush a little, but you don’t really stop.

You lean onto the fair skin of his neck and you give him an open-mouthed kiss, making sure to lick at it to feel him shiver under your lips. His chest rises in a sudden motion and you can hear him chuckle again, so close you feel connected to his body already.

“You’re sure insistent, my goddess of warmth,” he says as he turns to you, taking you by the nape of your neck and kissing you, his tongue coming sliding inside your mouth from your lower lip.

You moan a little as you turn your body around, meeting his taunting one with yours. Feeling your body coming to rest against his, he laces your waist from the underside of the kimono with his arm, making it rise a little, exposing the skin of your thigh to the chilling air.

Gasping, you catch him smiling against your mouth. You should know by now that Shingen knows how to play as much as you do, or even more if his reputation was anything to go by.

He runs his strong hand up and down, making you pause and pant over his lips, anyway. The anticipation of his hand coming for your sex makes you feel quite wet, out of a sudden.

“Do you want me to touch you into oblivion, my goddess Y/N?” He whispers into your ear, nibbling playfully at your earlobe.

You stop for a moment, swallowing, turning a little to face him, both of your faces feeling hot with the excitement.

“Yes,” you whisper with hooded eyes at him.

He smiles, that seductive smile he always has for you and he runs his fingers upon your inner thigh making you shiver and throb a little between your legs.

Finally, two fingers slide across your sex, pulling your wetness all over your soft lips and sensitive nerves. You shiver and throb again, taking a deep breath.

“Hmm, you’re just so delicious wet,” he says, still playing with your ear, rubbing your sex lips with his fingers, up and down the extension of them. He then slowly accommodated a finger inside of you, curving it to fit well, spreading you open for another finger.

You’re shivering all over from his touch and your hands hold at his shoulder caps, nibbling and kissing the side of his face and any other part of his body you could reach with your mouth.

When you realize, you are already spread open on the ground, moaning shamelessly, your legs wide opened, your kimono falling down to your elbows while Shingen thrusts his fingers into you.

“Do you like it, my princess?” Shingen says, playfully, as he leans in to suck lightly at one of your exposed, erected nipples.

“Oh, fuck,” you say as you throw back your head. You barely can think of the consequences when you have Shingen making you feel so wildly good. The idea of the obscenity from your actions in the middle of Kenshin’s gardens just makes your sex squeeze his fingers in.

Shingen raises an eyebrow at the foreign swear word, slightly amused, quickening his fingers’ pace for a moment, making you close your legs for a second after a while because you didn’t want to come from this, you want Shingen inside of you, his own sex throbbing against your walls.

“Don’t you want it anymore, my lovely goddess?” Shingen asks curiously, but he can see how much in it you still are because you’re still pushing a little against his fingers.

“I want you,” you let out, panting, “fucking inside of me.”

His lips opened up on a grin.

“Oh, of course, if it’s what my goddess wants the most.”

You roll your eyes, biting at your lip. You have just the thought about being sarcastic, but he pulls away faster before he’s hovering over you, his hands pulling at your legs. And then it comes to you: he’s as eager as you are for him.

“Everything for my Goddess,” he says hoarsely, opening his obi and then his kimono to show his hard, beautiful erection for you, “especially if I can humbly pleasure my Goddess until peaceful numbness.”

He aligns his erection to your opening and thrust into it, groaning as he savors the soft texture and warmth of your sex around his cock. His thrusts are at first a little shallow, then a moment later, much deeper, taking these opportunities to thrust his cock deep into your warmth.

You cry out as your arms go for his strong, wide back and you two kiss sloppily as you pant heavily between thrusts.

“T-thank you,” you say out of the blue and he chuckles.

“No, thank you,” he says, sucking a love bite on your exposed neck, “I was…in truth, dying to claim you for myself, over and over again…”

He seems to never get tired of making you his all the time he has a chance to. Sharing his own body with you and taking yours as his, too.

After a while, you can’t muster an entire sentence. It’s a mix of his name and some swearing. And although Shingen may be a big guy in his own merit, he cannot or he doesn’t try hard enough to come up with anything but the rawest feelings he can remember which are, in any way, almost good enough to describe how good he feels.

“Shingen…” you let, you can’t bear it for much longer because Shingen just knows oh too well how to keep rubbing at your clitoris while also pleasuring you from the inside.

He gives you a trembling smile, kissing you so sweetly baring his own need to come as well.

“Please, faster…!” you beg him and he obliges, taking your wrists from his back and pinning you down as he hammers into you, rubbing and stroking all that was ever necessary to make you feel beyond blissful.

You throb around him desperately, you can’t control how hard it squeezes Shingen and he can’t help moan out loud when your body reacts so fierce and devoted to his own.

“My angel,” he says out loud, shooting his hot seed into you, baring his throat back, and then laying down over you with shallow thrusts until you both stopped shaking so much.

At last, he rolls out and to your side, taking you into his arms.

“If Kenshin saw any of this…” he says seriously only to bark out laughter.

“Oh, for fuck’s sakes…” you blush, laughing as well because you can’t bring yourself to feel bad right now. Kenshin was a tomorrow problem.


	2. Evelynn/Reader - 12 - "She's a Huntress"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Smut with feelings?  
> Fandom: League of Legends  
> Pairing: Evelynn/Female!Reader  
> Warnings: Semi-Public Sex, Dominant Eve, Masturbation  
> Words: 739

You can barely believe your luck in being able to hang out with her!

Evelynn from the fucking K/DA! Hanging out with you!

She’s a legend and yet, you’re here, trying to tickle the succubus because you love teasing your friends and you treat her like a friend (despite feeling a little wrong about it since you’ve started hanging out just some weeks ago), because you love her so, of course, you think of her as a friend - behind being your idol.

Eve rolls her eyes at you but you can see a smile curving on the corner of her mouth. It’s small but it is there and it shows how patient she can be with you.

After a while, though, she gets up from her armchair and fights back.

“Girl, you need to know your place,” she teases, turning you around and pushing you against a nearby wall. The only thing on your body is her hands on your wrists against the wall, as she pines you.

You can feel her amusement from behind your back. She’s playing with you.

You can’t help shivering, though, because this is Eve and she’s (wo)man handling you against a wall and she is so damn sexy and beautiful!

You gasp at the proximity but otherwise, you try keeping your thoughts to yourself. At least until she goes, “huh?”

You even try to look over your shoulder but she chuckles before you can, pushing you back against the wall with her hip this time.

A strangled moan escapes your lips and you can feel the eating shit grin she gives you.

“So you like it, huh?” Eve smiles, savoring the effect she has on you.

Tentatively, she runs her teeth across your neck, and you fucking wriggle under her. She laughs against the skin of your neck. It’s such a dangerous smile, but you can’t help throbbing between your legs.

“Eve…” you say.

“Hum?” she answers, she seems to have been thinking about what she was going to do with you a moment before.

“What are you do-“ but the words get caught up on your throat as she runs her talons up your inner thigh.

You shiver and wriggle again, moaning quietly.

“What were you saying, honey?”

She has the same smirk of before on her voice and you want to curse and push your hips against her for good measure.

“I…Please…” you moan, pushing your ass back and she grips your hip, pushing forward her own making you moan once more. “Yes, please.”

She chuckles again, touching and rubbing and teasing your inner thigh until you opened your mouth to complain, but then it is when she takes her claws off and runs her fingers up your pussy, making you let out a pleasure noise, pushing back against her, sliding your forehead against the wall.

“Do you like it, baby?? That’s what you want?”

You just nod before swallowing and moaning again when she circles your pussy lips over the clothes.

“Aww,” she mocks, but nips you softly over the ear, “you’re such a cutie.”

She gives you a finger.

“Suck it when you need to moan,” she whispers to your ear and you frown but you have no time to think further.

She starts stroking you fast and you can’t help but mouth the finger, sucking it hard as she drives you to orgasm.

Her pace is brutal and your legs start shaking and buckling but you can’t just drop here, so you try to grope at something, your knuckles soon becoming white by the tension.

You moan lowly around her fingers, jerking your hips as you start getting closer and closer until you reach a frenzy of pleasure.

You keep moaning Eve’s name as you ride it.

“Yeah, baby, say my name,” she pants a little, probably horny herself.

You almost fall down when you finish your trip, but you slowly drop to the ground with the help of the wall.

You pant and Eve looks at you in amusement.

“Eve?” you call.

“Hmm?” Eve says as she takes her jacket from the sofa in front of you.

“Aren’t you-?”

Eve looks back at you, winking.

“Next time, you can pay me the favor, beautiful.”

She kisses you on your forehead, then your cheek, and finally your lips.

She smiles almost sweetly and walks out of the room.

You pant.

“Fucking woman,” you let out, smiling blissfully.


	3. Hideyoshi/Reader - 13 - "For you I give it all"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Smut with feelings? (Modern AU), Bi!Hideyoshi  
> Fandom: Ikemen Sengoku  
> Pairing: Hideyoshi/F!Reader  
> Warnings: Pegging, Anal Fingering*, Dirty Talk, Sex Toys, mention of former unrequited Hideyoshi/Nobunaga  
> Words: ~800
> 
> *Anal fingering isn't in the reader, just for clarification :)

It took the longest of times but Hideyoshi relented to admit he liked to get stimulated from behind. You already imagined, not just because Hideyoshi was a man and had a prostate, but also for his former huge crush on Nobunaga, his best friend.

Hideyoshi, though, told you that it wasn't like he missed to be with men, but he still enjoyed the same stimulation he was used to enjoying before, while also enjoying pussy as much and even more because it's yours.

You smile all the same. You're sure of his love and thus you don't mind to peg him yourself, at least once in a while. The image of a desperate Hideyoshi asking for more was enough to make your pussy throb.

So you take your clothes off and you wear up the strap's ties around your hips.

You're making sure the straps are tight enough when he speaks, looking over his shoulder:

"You look so beautiful, Y/N."

He's looking at your face and you have to take the hair out of it to glance back at him, smiling a little. 

"Do you like how it sits on me?" You point to your belt, teasing him.

He rolls his eyes.

"I'm talking about your figure, baby. You look so beautiful doing anything at all."

You blush a bit, brushing your hair back.

"You're such a flatterer, Hideyoshi," you show him your tongue, "but you look beautiful, too. Even when you're laid down like a princess."

He raises his eyebrow, frowning a little. 

You chuckle.

"I'm not insulting you, I'm only saying you're splayed there, waiting for me to do it all," you raise your eyebrow yourself with a smirk so he can understand you're teasing him again.

He rolls his eyes but smiles at you nonetheless, turning back to his pillow.

"So do it already," he lets out, laying his head back at the pillow.

You start by using lubrication on him. Caressing his opening surface with the gel as you pepper his spine with little kisses.

You giggle that he's already wriggling under your ministrations.

He's so sensitive! 

Hideyoshi moans very quietly behind his teeth, embracing his pillow and pushing lazily against your fingers. 

You penetrate him slowly, preparing him throughout before thrusting your fingers in and out.

Hideyoshi, on the other hand, is already quite heated up as he jerks his hips against the mattress, moaning quietly but repeatedly and asking for more.

Soon enough, you lubricate your toy and start penetrating him. Thrusting it inside of Hideyoshi's hot and tight entrance.

Hideyoshi bucks forward harder now as he pants and moans more openly.

You pull your hips back and then push it forward again, getting the swing of it, and start enjoying yourself how it feels when he moans in earnest for the pleasure you give him.

"Look at you, Hide, you look so delicious wriggling under me as I open you up," you dirty talk a little and he whines, jerking forward harder against the mattress. "Do you like it when I vocalize your state? So horny for my buddy here." You mention the strap.

Hideyoshi groans.

"I just can't help..." he pants, "'Cause it's _you_ teasing me."

You smile as you pull his hips closer to you, savoring his warmth on your fingers.

As you can see his state of dishevel, his dirty blonde hair glued to his face ridges, his glistening and flushed face, hips' so smooth from the sweat to a point you can barely grasp his skin on the spot, you decide to let go. His cute ass deserves some rest, you think, caressing it a little with your hand.

"Come to me, my love," you whisper, urging him to let go, quickening your moves making him even louder. "I'm yours as much as you want me to be, think of me tight around-" you are stroking him now and he lets out a loud groan as he jerks into your fist, orgasming within it.

"Y/N, Y/N, Y/N," he moans, thrusting rapidly, soon coming onto the sheets as he bucks back on the strap on, "I love you, my love, so much!" 

You feel yourself dripping with the sounds he lets out, the image of his glistening body under you, the words he let slip from his lips only to warm and make your heart flutter.

"Oh, Y/N," he lets out, laying down, jerking just a couple of times on the mattress before closing his eyes - for a moment, "Baby, I want to eat you out so bad, now."

You chuckle, taking the strap on away, laying down over him. You hum: "Hmhm, you can do it, but later."

You're oddly satisfied in a way, and tired, too. So you take this time to rest.

"Let me rest a bit, though," you say, blinking tiredly.

But you don't get to hear what he replies to you because you fall asleep into a nice nap.


	4. Swain/Reader - 16 - "Powerful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Smut with feelings?  
> Fandom: League of Legends  
> Pairing: Swain/Female!Reader  
> Warnings: Eating Out  
> Words: ~400
> 
> For the SIN Challenge (Self-Indulgent November)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, guys ^^ and also, I may edit or write more about the universes I wrote here about in the next month (since I'm always trying to write stuff better, including for my own tastes so I can keep savoring my own imagination hehe ^^)
> 
> Enjoy this one, too!!

You had thought he would be a selfish lover. Everything seemed to point that way as far as his reputation went as the almighty Emperor of Noxus, but yet Swain wasn’t.

His mouth, his tongue felt perfectly warm and smooth on your pussy as he licked at your lips, sucking softly at your tender, sensitive bud, making you moan under your breath, your hips raising as your hands grasped his dark sheets.

Swain’s smug grin and satisfaction were in actuality audible and yet, you couldn’t care less as much as he kept his mouth on you, pleasing you till you couldn’t think - that could very well lead to a most perfect night sleep as well.

“Swain...” you let out, as you grasped his silk silver hair running down from his head to the sides of your legs, taking those locks between your knuckles, savoring the texture of it on your skin as you enjoyed his skillful mouth exploring you to the inside.

He looked up, taking an intense look at you. Swain was as intense as you imagined, but much more involved in this kind of affair - you were quietly pleased with the discovery. And then he smirked at you while he watched you roll your eyes, buck your hips up and wriggle under him all the while keeping a brutal rhythm to make you make noise for him, to be the entertaining for his own excitement.

“Y/N,” he replied in mocking solemnity.

“Fuck,” you let out before closing your eyes, your heart racing with frustration at his smugness and also with excitement at his powerful presence and his skills, your pussy pulsing wildly while he held you down by the thighs, keeping you where he wanted you to be, keeping on devouring you.

Swain smirked at you again as soon as you were able to catch a breath and look at him again, his dark eyes staring back at you.

“You taste as sweet, my lady,” there was some affection in his tone of voice now, although there was also mockery.

You gave him a sarcastic smile before he laughed and you smiled good-naturedly.

You were good for now. You closed your eyes and he didn’t wake you wake until you wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I described Swain as an Emperor because it really feels like he's an Emperor...


	5. Biho/Reader - 17 - "A dream within a dream"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It cannot be real.
> 
> Themes: Smut with feelings.  
> Fandom: Wannabe Challenge  
> Pairing: Biho Kang/Female!Reader  
> Warnings: Masturbation  
> Words: ~600

It cannot be real.

The voice you know, it exists and it makes you squirm when he talks that low close to your ear. You want it to burn you whole when he does that.

But this situation isn’t. Can’t be.

Biho’s voice’s once again too close for comfort - at least for your reputation, the one you would like to pose since you may be a bit shy about this, yet. Too close and too warm, too good to be true.

“Y/N,” he whispers, and another caress comes with the voice this time, a warm hand gliding down your belly.

You moan despite yourself.

Biho hums, leaning into you and kissing your neck softly, warmly.

“I just want you to be happy, Y/N,” Biho continues, his hand reaching your sex between your legs, his fingers gently stroking you over your pants.

You gasp at the touch. You wanted it, you want it so bad but you thought he would never.

You’ve been living with the goblins for a while now but Biho's the most subtle about his feelings for you. They’re clear, that he loves you but you hadn’t thought that he wanted you, wants you like this. So naughtily, so real, so carnal.

Now you could feel and recognize that he was somewhat over you, warm, strong, dominant in a soft way. And you just want to be trapped in this embrace forever.

Biho keeps stroking you and humming to you, sometimes showering you with little kisses, and you reply by moaning to him. Asking for more:

“Please, don’t stop, Biho...” your own words make you blush but you don’t add anything else, you really don’t want him to stop.

And he doesn’t stop, he keeps going, caressing you so well with his hand and his voice, and his other arm holding you close to him, keeping you safe and comfortable.

“I will never, Y/N,” he confesses, even letting his own voice break a little with wanting and desire and you whine because his reaction is so sweet and heartbroken, and it just makes you want to wake up and touch him yourself...

Wait, wake up?

You open your eyes. No!

You look around, desperately. No. No.

How could you wake up? No!

You close your eyes, hard, trying your best to come back to the most beautiful and warm dream you ever had.

Please, please, let me go back.

“Y/N?” Biho’s voice! The voice from the real Biho comes to your ears and you whine again. 

Oh, no. How would you face him now? After a...wet dream?

You blush profusely, holding your face with your hands. He cannot see you like this.

You open your mouth but he talks again before you can let your tongue work:

“Y/N,” he calls again, “Would you like to go out with me?” he talks so low you would probably think you heard things but now, though, you want it to be true.

“Sure...!” you tap your mouth right after and a silence stretches between you two only for him to say “alright” with a gleeful tone to his voice.

“I’m going to wait for you to get changed.”

You look at the door Biho didn’t open because you didn’t welcome him and you smile despite yourself. I want you, Biho, please, tell me you do, too.


	6. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themes: Smut and Humor  
> Fandom: Ikemen Vampire  
> Pairing: Le Comte/Female!Reader  
> Warnings: Suggestive Themes/Vampire Bites/Accidental Voyeurism  
> Words: ~400

The effect of his bite clouds your judgment and you moan out loud in his room, hopped up on his lap. Your lips open up on a trembling but genuine smile as you lean on to his shoulder, heart racing, your throat completely bare to him now.

You thank the "Good Comte" and he snorts in amusement against your neck, licking at the freshly done perforation for your wound to close faster.

Le Comte, who is holding you around the waist, also smiles against your neck as you rub your rear against his crotch, the ecstasy of the bite still (sexually) stimulating you through your body.

Le Comte whispers to your ear: "Baby, be good, I still have too much work to do," although he says that he can't help rub the pad of his thumb over your clothed nipple under a flimsy nightgown.

You moan and squirm again, trying your hardest to sit erected so you can recover from the immense pleasure he gave you. Not long after that, you feel a gaze on your side, so both of you turn your eyes instinctively to the door and a pair of blues stares back at you.

"Oh," the lesser vampire lets out before a teasing grin spreads across his lips.

Le Comte's jaw clenches hard at the sight and he hisses a low but dangerous _get out_ before Arthur ran from there.

"See," he sighs, taking you gently from his lap, letting you rest against the desk for a minute, "someone needs some of their time-outs," he gets up as he says that, walking to the door and closing it with a key. "And you will have to accept a fast one this time, ma chèrie."

You moan mockingly as if you were disappointed, when in fact you are quite happy that le Comte is taking a bit of his time to “help” you out.

He raises an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lip:

“Or do you want a time-out, too?”

You gather your strength and sit on his desk, pulling at your nightgown and baring your thighs for him to see.

“Nah,” you answer, leaning on your palms as you stare back at him with a secretive smile.

He rolls his eyes, a little exasperated probably because he can’t help his attraction to you, and strides back to you.

“So stay right there for me.”

You chuckle, soon embracing him from his neck as you share a slow but deep kiss. You love it and you can’t get enough...And you bet he had let the door opened on purpose for some unconventional reason.


End file.
